


Newsies, The Story Tucked Away.

by umbreno



Series: The Jesse!Crutchie AU [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Tags Are Hard, its minor but hey, jackcrutchie centric, the overall plot is the same but past a certain point events differ, ultimately three's the day/jackcrutchiedavey though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: In the year 1899, the secret magical spring hidden away in Treegap, New Hampshire stops working, and the resident family that had been immortal for nearly a century because of it lost their immortality. The sons of said family got into a fight while traveling that caused yet another rift between them. The youngest found himself alone in Manhattan with a broken leg, but is suddenly found and taken in by a boy named Jack Kelly to become a newsie under the name of Crutchie. Later that year, those very same boys and the rest of their newsies would change history.This is their story.





	1. Prologue

Jesse had no clue what he expected, but it wasn’t this. He’s supposed to be _ immortal! _ So.. why is his leg all messed up and in pain? He was hiding in a alley, because he hadn’t wanted anyone to see that his leg was fine..only it _ wasn’t _ fine. And he’s been struggling to get up, so now he can’t even get help either.

Jesse hissed in pain, he hadn’t felt pain in so long, which undoubtedly made it feel worse. He tried to atleast get his leg into a more comfortable position, turns out that was a bad idea. He cried out, probably a little too loudly, from the sudden pain that shook his body after he tried to move his leg.

“Hey, what’s going on back here?” a sudden voice called, and Jesse froze in fear at being found, but then he saw the source of the voice- a boy who seemed to be about his age. “Hey kid, are you alright?” He asked, holding out a hand, Jesse shook his head, taking his hand, nearly falling over as he got pulled up. “Oh jeez, your leg.. let’s see..” the boy looks around, eventually finding a discarded crutch leaning against the wall. “There ya go, you can use this, uh..” “You can just call me Crutchie.” The boy looked a little surprised that he’d want to be called that, but nods. 

“Okay.. Crutchie. My name is Jack Kelly.” “It’s nice to meet ya, Jack.”

* * *

He’s replayed that moment in his head so many times. As much as suddenly not being immortal anymore scared him at the time, he’s _ so _grateful for it. He feels like he has an actual family, and not only that, one that takes him seriously. But no matter, he wants to get out to the street early.

“Hey, where you goin’? The mornin' bell ain’t rung yet, go back to sleep!” Oops. “I wanna beat the other fellas to the street! I don’t want anyone should see I uh- I ain’t been walkin’ so good.” “Quit gripin’, you know how many fellas fake a limp for sympathy. That bum leg of yours is a gold mine.” Crutchie sighed and rolled his eyes. “Someone gets the idea I can’t make it on my own they’ll lock me up in the refuge for good! Be a pal, Jack. Help me down- _ woah! _” 

He lost his footing, and nearly went tumbling off the roof, but thankfully Jack was right there to pull him back up. “You wanna bust your other leg too?!” “No, I wanna go down..” Crutchie’s eyes met Jack’s for a moment, then he turned away. “You’ll be down there soon enough! Take a moment, drink in my- my penthouse! High above the stinkin’ streets of New York.” 

Crutchie smiled and rolled his eyes again, “You’re crazy.” “Oh what cause I like a breath of fresh air? Cause I like seein’ the sky and the stars?” Crutchie gave a small laugh at that. “Oh, you’re seein’ stars alright.” Jack sighed. “Them streets down there, they sucked the life right outta my old man. Years of rotten jobs, getting stomped on by bosses- well they ain’t doing that to me!”

Crutchie frowns at that, but pulls himself together as he speaks up in response. “But everyone wants to come to New York.” He did, after all, he didn’t exactly have anywhere else to go. Jack gives him an apologetic look. “New York’s fine for those who got a big strong door to lock it out. But I tell ya, Crutchie- There is a whole other _ way _out there. So you keep your small life in the big city.. give me a big life, in a small town.”

_ “They say folks is dying ta get here, me I’m dying ta get away.  
_ _ To a little town out west that’s spankin’ new.” _

Crutchie smiled, listening to him ramble as he leaned on the railing.

_ “And while I ain’t ever been there, I can see it clear as day-  
_ _ If you want, I betcha you could see it too.” _

Jack pulled him close, wrapping a arm around his shoulder.

_ “Close your eyes, come with me,   
_ _ where it’s clean and green and pretty..” _

Crutchie gave him a smug smile, but did as he was told and closed his eyes anyway.

_ “And they went and made a city out of clay.  
_ _ Why the minute that ya get there, folks will walk right up and say..” _

Jack turned and grinned at him as he waved his arms dramatically.

_ “Welcome home, son.  
_ _ Welcome home to Santa Fe.” _

Crutchie smiled and rolled his eyes, Jack was so in love with Santa Fe- or atleast the idea of it.

_ “Plantin’ crops! Splittin’ rails!  
_ _ Swappin’ tales around the fire-” _

He stayed silent as he listened to Jack go on about it, it wasn’t the first time, but he didn’t mind.

_ “Oh, ‘cept for Sunday when you lie around all day!” _

He smiled at Jack feeling the need to point that out, probably because they worked so much.

_ “Soon your friends are more like family,   
_ _ and they’s begging you to stay!” _

_ “Ain’t that neat? Livin’ sweet,  
_ _ in Santa Fe..” _

Crutchie smiles and nudges his arm. “You got folks there?” Jack mumbles something indecipherable before responding, “Ain’t got no folks, nowhere, what you?” Crutchie freezes, but laughs and plays it off. “I don’t need folks!” He then skipped right up to Jack and playfully punched his arm. “I got friends!” 

Jack rolled his eyes, but he had a grin on his face. “Hey, hey! How’s about you come with me?” Crutchie gave him a confused look before letting him go on. “No one cares about no bum leg in Santa Fe, no you just hop a palomino, ride it in style!” and as he said that last bit he acted it out, with his arms in a ‘horse riding’ position. 

“Ohhh yeah, feature me; ‘riding in style.’” Crutchie responded, rolling his eyes and smiling. “Hey, I bet a few months of clean air and you- you could toss that crutch for good!”

_ “Santa Fe, you can bet!  
_ _ We won’t let them bastards beat us!” _

Crutchie couldn’t resist looking over at Jack with a big grin on his face.

_ “We won’t beg no one to treat us fair and square!  
_ _ There’s a life that’s worth a-livin, and I’m gonna do my share!” _

Both of them knew the sun would be rising soon, but for now this was _ their _moment. 

_ “Work the land, chase the sun,”  
_ _ “Swim the whole Rio Grande just for fun!” _

Jack just had this way of making things sound magical and fun, like if they so wanted, they could run away together.

_ “Watch me stand, watch me run!” _

Memories of friendships long past flash through his brain and leave him stunned, when he finally snaps back to reality he can’t bring himself to look at Jack. 

“Hey..” Jack senses something is wrong though, and soon enough Crutchie feels Jack’s arms wrap around his shoulders. “Hey.” Crutchie starts to relax again in Jack’s arms.

_ “Don’t you know that we’s a family?   
_ _ And would I let you down, huh? No way!” _

_ “Just hold on, kid. Till that train makes..  
_ _ Santa Fe.” _

The morning bell rings in the distance, ending their dream-like moment. “Time for dreamin’s done.” Jack leans over the railing of the roof to yell to the other boys. “Hey, Specs! Racer, Henry, Albert, Elmer, get a move on, them papes don’t sell themselves!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carrying the banner's a Whole Mess so i didn't do the song proper but yeah its fun

“Hey Albert, Elmer, Specs! You heard Jack! Get a move on!” Crutchie overheard Race call to their fellow newsies, but he wasn’t paying too much attention to that, he was focused on Jack. Maybe, just maybe.. he had a new partner in crime. He smiled softly at that thought as he followed Jack down the stairs.

“It’s a crooked game we’re playing, one we’ll never lose! Long as suckers don’t mind payin just to get bad news!”

Race jokingly glares at Albert, for stealing his cigar, probably. Crutchie grins and nudges his arm. “Ain’t it a fine life?” Race playfully punches Crutchie’s arm and grins, absentmindedly juggling with his cigar. Race has always seemed kinda familiar to him, but he’s not sure how. 

Shortly after, the newsies pile out of the lodging house onto the streets, where a pair consisting of a seemingly rich boy and girl are passing by. “Well, hello, hello, hello, beautiful!” Romeo has taken to doing his trademark routine of flirting with passerby, go figure. Crutchie knows Romeo’s definitely not all in it though, he’s seen the way he looks at Specs.

“Woah, step aside, Romeo! Nothin’ more concerns you here, morning, miss!” When _ Jack _starts flirting with the girl however, Crutchie chooses to tune out the conversation. He’s a little disheartened, but Jack’s flings never last long, so he’s not too worried. The girl doesn’t seem too interested, either, calling him out before leaving with who he can only assume is her friend.

“Hey, Crutchie, what’s your leg say, gonna rain?” Finch asks, and, somehow Finch and their talk managed to attract a small crowd, including a excited little kid and a older boy who’s most likely his brother, and behind them is a young man who looks rather disgruntled. But adults usually react to them like that, so he’s not surprised.

“Uhh,” he starts, and then shaking his leg for dramatic effect “No rain..- oho! Partly cloudy, clear by evenin’!” Finch is clearly satisfied, nodding their head. “They outta bottle this guy!” Race rolls his eyes. “Yeah, and the limp sells 50 papes a week all by itself!” Crutchie knows Race well enough to know he’s only teasing, but decides to play along in his own way. 

“I don’t needa limp ta sell papes, I got poisonality! It takes a smile that spreads like butter, the kind that turns a lady's head!” “It takes an orphan with a stutter who’s blind-” “And mute!” “and dead!” Crutchie rolls his eyes at the three newsies, and goes to join Jack. 

They make their daily stop at the church, getting bread and water from the nuns. “Thanks for the grub, Sister!” Elmer calls, and one of the nuns makes an exasperated face. “Elmer! When are we going to see ye inside the church?!” Elmer grins his traditional cheeky grin and shrugs. “I dunno, Sister, but it’s bound ta rain sooner or later!”

After multiple newsie-related shenanigans, they get to the circulation gate, only to find the oh-so-boring trolley strike is their headline, again. “Make way, hey, step aside.” Multiple newsies groan, and Race waves as if to indicate a bad smell. “Oh dear me, what is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewers may have backed up during the night!” Crutchie grins, nudging Race’s arm again. “Or could it be..”

“The Delancey Brothers!”

The rest of the newsies have their goes at irritating them, and Crutchie’s only half paying attention, something about their father being one of the trolley strikers. Suddenly Morris grabs him, “You want some of that too?” and pulls his crutch out from under him, throwing him to the ground. Crutchie winces, the pain reminding him of when he first came to the city, but Albert pulls him up and supports him. 

“That is not nice, Morris!” Jack calls out to him, “Yeah! Five to one, Jack skunks ‘em!” and Race is vocal about where his priorities lie, go figure. “One unfortunate day you might find you got a bum gam of your own, how would you like us picking on you?” Jack pauses, looking between them. “Hey, maybe we should find out!” Just like that, he knocks both Morris and Oscar down with the crutch, before taking off. 

* * *

Albert carries Crutchie to the circulation desk, where Jack meets up with them. “Hey Crutchie, sorry I couldn’t immediately return this to ya.” Jack grins as he returns the crutch. “It’s fine, Jack. Thanks for standin’ up for me back there.” “Anytime, Crutchie. Now let’s get our papes!” 

The two of them go to the line, Jack’s in front with Race behind him, both of them almost certainly planning to mess with Wiesel- or as they preferred to call him, “Weasel” in some way. Crutchie feels a gentle tap on his shoulder, and he spins around to see the boys from earlier, the older one looks extremely anxious. “Sorry, uh, how much is it?” Crutchie smiles. “Two for a penny.” The older boy relaxes a little, nodding. “Okay, thank you.”

Soon enough, it’s Crutchie’s turn to get in line. “Good mornin’, Mister Wiesel.” The old man gives an amused smile, as Crutchie’s the only one who ever uses his actual name when they’re getting papers. “50 papes for Crutchie. Next!” Crutchie didn’t really like him, but if being nice meant he could get in and out without much trouble, he’d take it.

He’d just looped back around to Jack when he heard Weasel addressing the boy from before. “Have a look at this, a new kid.” “I’m new too!” Race rolled his eyes and grinned at the younger boy. “Don’t worry kid, it rubs right off!” The older boy hushed his brother before continuing. “I’ll take twenty newspapers, please.” 

“He give you all your papes?” Jack asked with a small smile, and Crutchie nodded. “Yeah,” he rolled his eyes at Jack playfully. “turns out if you actually call people by their _ proper names _ they won’t mess up your order.” “Yeah yeah, whatever. I don’t gotta play nice with Weasel.”

Things were peaceful for a moment, but then the new kid returned to the desk. “Hey uh, excuse me? I paid for twenty but you gave me nineteen.” That got Jack’s attention, and while the new kid was attempting to defend himself against Wiesel’s rebuttals, Jack was counting the papers, Crutchie close behind.

“Woah! New kid’s right, Weasel. You gave ‘im nineteen.” Jack smirks. “I’m sure it was an honest mistake on account’a Oscar, can’t count to twenty with his shoes on.” That gets a laugh outta all the newsies and the new kid’s kid brother, but he still looks anxious and unconvinced.

“Here. Now take a hike!” Wiesel shouts. Jack rolls his eyes and places a coin on the desk. “Give the new kid fifty papes!” Crutchie got a bad feeling in his gut, but chose to convince himself that Jack was just taking care of his newsies. “I don’t want more papes.” That got a bunch of looks from most of the newsies. 

“..What kinda newsie don’t want more papes??” Jack asks, visibly confused. “I’m no charity case! I don’t even know you-” The little brother speaks up, loudly, “His name’s Jack!” and Crutchie, not wanting to be in the background, does too. “Yeah, this here’s the _ famous Jack Kelly!_” Crutchie paused, locking eyes with the new kid. “He once escaped jail on the back of Teddy Roosevelt’s carriage, made all the papes!”

Jack turned to the younger brother. “How old are you kid?” The kid nodded and beamed. “I’m ten! ..Almost.” Jack laughs softly. “Well, if anyone asks, you’re _ seven,_ see younger sells more papes and if we’re gonna be partners-” The older brother didn’t look too fond of that, and to be frank, neither did Crutchie. “Who said we wanted a partner?”

“Sellin’ with Jack is the change of a lifetime! You learn from him, you learn from the best.” The boy shrugged. “If he’s the best then what’s he need with me?” “Cause you got a little brotha, and I don’t!” Jack answered, and the older boy gives Crutchie a sympathetic look. “With that puss we could easily sell a thousand papes a week. Hey look sad, kid.”

The kid manages to make a convincingly sad pouty face, and even his brother is amused. Crutchie smiles at that, thinking that the boy should be happy more, he’s got a lovely smile. “Oooh, we’re gonna make millions!” “This is my brother David, I’m Les!” “Nice to meet ya Davey, my two bits come off the top then we split everything 70-30.” 

Crutchie’s heart has been doing somersaults this entire conversation, but he can’t help but smile knowing that he’s the only one that Jack splits 50-50. “50-50, you wouldn’t try to pull a fast one on a little kid!” He was in utter shock at the spunk of this kid, mouth agape as he watched. The older boy- Davey, nudges his arm. “Don’t worry about him too much, he’s just like that.”

“60-40. And that is my final offer.” Les looks to Davey for his judgement, and he simply shrugs and nods. “Deal.” Jack opens on the spit-shake, to which Les happily complies. “That’s disgusting.” Crutchie finds that more funny than he’d like to admit, but before they go to selling, Crutchie nudges Davey’s arm.

“Go on, Davey. Let Jack teach ya all his tricks.” Crutchie whispers to him, and he looks surprised. “You’re sure? You two are clearly close, and you looked hurt by the idea of him not selling with you.” Crutchie winces a little at that, but smiles. “It’s fine. You and Les seem pretty nice, I get where he’s coming from, I’d have done the same if I were him.” Davey’s face turns a ever so faint shade of pink, before going off with Jack.

“Newsies, hit the streets! The sun is up, the headline stinks,  
and this kid ain’t gettin’ any younger!”


	3. Chapter 3

Crutchie worries when Jack shows up at the lodging house late that night, worrying slightly less when he’s told that he just had a situation with Snyder and had to stay at Medda’s. Jack was sleeping late, but he didn’t wanna wake him either, so he let him be and went to join the others.

“Man, them fire sirens kept me awake all night.” Race says, and Crutchie recognizes they’re talking about the trolley strike. “Sirens is like lullabies to me, the louder they wail, the better the headline, and the better the headline the better I eat!” Mush says, going on a whole tangent. “And the better I eat-”

“The further away from you, I sleep!” Race cuts him off, and Mush makes a smacking gesture. Crutchie laughs softly at the interaction. Then Davey and Les show up. “Sorry we’re late, we had to help our mom with something.” Crutchie was pleasantly surprised by that, but before he could say anything, Race did.

“Oh, they got a mother? I was gonna get me one.” Romeo looks over, seems he’d been looking at Specs. “What’d you do with the one ya had?” Buttons laughs loudly. “He traded her for a box of cigars!” “Hey they was _ coronas!”_ Les, not understanding what they meant, replies. “We have a father too!” 

“A mutha and a fatha?” Buttons says, nudging Race’s arm. “Ain’t we the hoy paloy!” Race answers. Crutchie gets up from where he was sitting and walks over to Davey. “You got folks, huh?” Davey gives him a weird look. “Yeah.. but why does it matter? Do you?” “..No, not anymore.” Crutchie sighs and looks away. Concern fills Davey’s face, but Crutchie leaves before he can say anything else.

“So how’s it going today?” Les asks the group, “Ask me, _ after _they put up the headline.” and Tommy Boy answers. Les points up to the board. “Here it comes now!” Albert walks over, reading the headline. “New Newsie Price.. Sixty cents per hundred?” That can’t be true- “Is that news?” Davey asks softly, “It is to me!” Finch yells back. 

“They jacked up the price of papes! Ten cents more a hundred!” Albert shouts, “I can eat two days on a dime!” Finch groans. Crutchie pales. “I’ll be sleepin’ on the street!” JoJo gives him a look. “You already sleep on the street.” “In a _ worse neighborhood!” _He hopes that if it came to that that Jack wouldn’t abandon him. He really didn’t wanna be alone. 

Speak of the devil, there he is. “Hey what’re y’all standing around here for?” Crutchie hurries over to Jack, worry on his face. “Hey Jack, get a load of this!” “Like Pulitzer don’t make enough already!” another newsie yells in response. Jack laughs and rolls his eyes. “Relax, it’s gotta be a gag.”

“Good joke, Weasel. Ya really got the fellas going. I’ll take a hundred, be on my way.” Wiesel stared at him and laughed. “Hundred will cost ya sixty.” Jack paused. “..I ain’t payin’ no sixty.” “Then make way for someone who will.” Jack glared. “You bet! Me and the fellas will take a hike over to the Journal.” But before anyone could get anywhere, Specs interrupted. “I’ll save you the walk, they upped their price too.”

Jack was getting nervous now, but yelled. “Then we’ll take our business to the Sun!” “Same all around town. New day, new price.” Jack stormed back over to Wiesel. “Hey, hey, why the jack up?!” “For them kinda answers you gotta ask further up the food chain. So you buying, or moving on?”

Jack glared, then turned and walked away. “C’mere fellas. Get over here, c’mon!” The boys all gathered around him. “They can’t just do that, can they?” Someone asks, Race rolls his eyes. “Why not? It’s their paper.” “It’s their World.” Crutchie notes. “Ain’t we got no rights?!” “We got the right to starve! Let’s just get our papes and hit the streets while we still can!” Crutchie snaps. 

“Hey, hey, nobody’s paying no new nothing.” Jack says suddenly, quieting the group. “You got an idea?” Tommy Boy snaps, in a deadpan tone. “Would you keep your shirt on, let me think this through!” The group breaks back into discussion, then Les shoves his way through. “Stop crowding him! Let the man work it out!”

Things were quiet for a few moments. “Hey Jack, you still thinking?” “Sure he is, can’t you smell smoke?” So much for that. “Alright, here’s the deal. If we don’t sell papes, nobody sells papes. Nobody gets to that window till they put the price back where it belongs!” Jack says with confidence. 

“What, you mean like a strike?” Davey asks suddenly. “Well, hey, you heard Davey, we’re on strike!” “Hold on, I didn’t say that-” Crutchie sighs, starting to tune out their conversation. “We shut down this place, just like those workers shut down the trolley-” “And the cops will bust our heads! Half them strikers is laid out with broke bones.” Finch snaps, interrupting Jack. 

“Cops ain’t gonna care about a buncha kids. Right, Davey?” Jack says, like he’s trying to start an argument. “Leave me outta this! I’m just here trying to feed my family.” Davey responds, clearly distressed. “What? And the rest of us is here on playtime? Hey, hey. Just cause we only make pennies don’t give them the right to rub our noses in it!” Jack snaps back.

“It doesn’t matter. You can’t strike. You’re not a union.” “What if I says we is?” Crutchie’s back to quietly listening in. “There’s a lot of stuff you gotta have in order to be a union. Like membership.” Davey states, as Jack then gestures to the newsies. “What do ya call these guys?” Crutchie waves, and the other newsies call out to him.

“And officers!” Davey adds, clearly getting defensive, but Crutchie decides to intervene. “I nominate Jack president!” “Aw gee, I’m touched.” Crutchie has to hide his smile. “How about a statement of purpose?” Davey’s still going at it, however. “Yeah, I must have left that in my other pants.” 

Race jumps up and raises his hand like he’s in a classroom, which Crutchie doubts he’s ever actually been in one. “What’s a statement of purpose?” “A reason for forming the union.” “Well what reason did the trolley workers have?” Jack asks. “I don’t know. Wages, work hours, safety on the job?” Davey responds quietly. “Well who don’t need that? Hey. I bet if your father had a union, you wouldn’t need to be out here selling papes right now, yeah?” “Yeah.”

“So.. Our union is hereby formed to watch each other’s backs. Union’d we stand.” Jack states, before adding. “Hey, that’s not bad. Somebody write that down.” “I got a pencil!” Les points out, and Jack grins. “Well, meet our Secretary of State! Now what?” Jack asks. “If you want a strike, the membership’s gotta vote.” Davey responds.

“Ok, so we’ll vote. What do you say, fellas? The choice is yours. Do we roll over and let Pulitzer pick our pockets, or do we strike?” “Strike!” Jack grins widely, turning to Davey. “Yeah! You heard the voice of the membership. The Newsies of Lower Manhattan are officially on strike!” Jack then quiets back down. “So uh, what do we do next?” 

Crutchie raises his hand and approaches them. “Wouldn’t our strike be more effective if someone in charge knew about it?” “Well, it would be a pleasure to tell Weasel, myself!” Race shouts, making a gesture with his fists. “And who tells Pulitzer, huh, Davey?” “I don’t know. I guess you do, Mr. President.”

“That's right. Hey, we do. So what do we tell him?” Jack inquires. “Well, the newspaper owners need to respect your rights as employees.” Davey responds. “Yeah. Yeah, Pulitzer and Hearst gotta respect the rights of the working kids of this city!” Jack shouts. “Well, they can’t just change the rules when they feel like it!” Davey shouts back, with a sudden gain in confidence. Davey looks between the newsies, before adding. “We got a union!”

_ “Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we’re nothin’.   
_ _ Are we nothin’?”_  
_“No!”_

“They need to understand that we’re not enslaved to them! We are free agents!” Davey shouts to the group. 

_ “Pulitzer and Hearst, they think they got us.  
_ _ Do they got us?”_  
_“No!”_

“We’re a union now. The Newsboy Union, and we mean business!” Davey adds again.

_ “Even though we ain’t got hats or badges,  
_ _ we’re a union just by saying so!_  
_And the world will know!”_

“What’s to stop some other kids from coming along trying to sell our papes?” Finch asks suddenly. “Aw, just let em try!” Albert responds and Davey quickly intervenes. “Hey, hey! We cannot beat up on other kids! We’re all in this together!” “Alright, alright.” 

_ “What’s it gonna take to stop the wagons?  
_ _ Are we ready?”_  
“_Yeah!”_

_ “What’s it gonna take to stop the scabbers?  
Can we do it?”_   
_ “Yeah!”_

_ “We’ll do what we gotta do until we  
_ _ break the will of mighty Bill and Joe!” _

They might actually have just begun something _ amazing_. Crutchie couldn’t help but be excited at the thought. 

_ “And the World will know! And the Journal too!”  
_ _ “Mr. Hearst and Pulitzer, have we got news for you!” _

_ “See the world don’t know, but they’re gonna pay!”  
_ _ “‘Stead of hawkin’ headlines, we’ll be making em today!” _

_ “And our ranks will grow..”  
_ _ “And we’ll kick their rear!” _

Crutchie was _ really _ excited. They were really doing this, they may well make history itself.

_ “And the world will know that we’ve been here!” _

Jack turns back to the group, determination in his eyes.

_ “When the circulation bell starts ringin’,  
_ _ will we hear it?”_  
_“No!”_

Jack then picks up his pape bag and starts swinging it non-threateningly, but still causing the group to jump back a bit.

_ “What if the Delanceys come out swingin’,  
_ _ will we hear it?”_  
_“No!”_

_ “When you got a hundred voices singing,  
who can hear a lousy whistle blow?” _

_ “And the world will know, that this ain’t no game!  
_ _ That we got a ton of rotten fruits and perfect aim!” _

_ “So they gave their word? Well it ain’t worth beans!  
_ _ Now they gonna see what ‘stop the presses’ really means!” _

_ “And the old will weep, and go back to sleep..  
_ _ Now we got no choice but to see it through!” _

_ “And we found our voice!”  
_ _“And I lost my shoe!”_  
_ “And the world will-”_

Jack climbs up onto where the headlines are written in chalk, crosses it out, and promptly writes “STRIKE” over it.

_ “Yeah!” _

Jack turned back to the newsies, addressing them all as well as their opponents.

_ “Pulitzer may own the World, but he don’t own us!”  
_ _ (“Pulitzer may own the World, but he don’t own us!”) _

_ “Pulitzer may crack the whip, but he won’t whip us!”  
_ _ (“Pulitzer may crack the whip, but he won’t whip us!”) _

The newsies quickly then headed to the World to tell Pulitzer what’s up, their determination unfaltering.

_ “And the world will know, we been keeping score.  
_ _ Either they gives us our rights, or we gives them a war!” _

_ “We’ve been down too long, and we paid our dues..” _

The newsies had all crouched down, except for Crutchie, who stood proudly as he added:

_ “And the things we do today will be tomorrow’s news!” _

Jack, Davey, and Les approached him, Jack smiled and patted Crutchie’s shoulder before preparing to head inside.

_ “And the die is cast, and the torch is passed.  
_ _ And the roar will rise from the streets below!” _

_ “And our ranks will grow, and grow, and grow,  
_ _ and so, the world will feel the fire and finally know!” _

The trio went in to talk to Pulitzer, whilst the rest of the newsies waited outside. Not too long after, the three of them were frown out by a guard. “And stay out!” Les stood up and shouted at the guard. “You can tell Pulitzer that a few days into this strike, he’s gonna be begging for an appointment to see me! You got that?!” The door slammed, but Les stood proudly. “He got it!”

_ “Pulitzer may own the World, but he don’t own us!”  
_ ** _“Pulitzer may own the World, but he don’t own us!”_ **

_ “Pulitzer may crack the whip, but he won’t whip us!”  
_ ** _“Pulitzer may crack the whip, but he won’t whip us!”_ **

Jack was so passionate about it, Crutchie really admired that. 

_ “So the world says no? Well the kids do too!  
_ _ Try to walk all over us, we’ll stomp all over you!” _

Crutchie walked over to Jack and Davey, that same passion seemed to be rubbing off on him.

_ “Can they kick us out? Take away our vote?!” _

_ “Will we let them stuff this crock of garbage  
_ _ down our throats? No!” _

_ “Everyday we wait, is a day we lose!” _

_ “And this ain’t for fun, and it ain’t for show!” _

_ “And we’ll fight em toe to toe to toe and Joe,  
_ _ your World will feel our fire and finally know!” _

* * *

After the fact, they had all gathered at Jacobi’s, since it was a common hangout spot for them. Jacobi himself comes in, handing out drinks. “And a glass of water for you, and one for you, and you, and you..” Crutchie gave a nervous smile, before happily drinking his glass. “Who’s the big spender that ordered the seltzer?” “Over here!” Albert called out in response. “That’ll be two cents.” “Ah, two cents for a glass of seltzer? Just gimme a water.” Albert said with a sigh, Jacobi simply rolled his eyes. “How did I ever see that coming?”

Davey then held out his glass, like for a toast. “I’d say, we launched our strike in a most _ auspicious _manner.” Which prompted a bunch of confused reactions from the other newsies. “..I dunno about that. But we sure scared the bejeebers outta Weasel!” Mush said in response, and the newsies laughed. “And did you see the Delanceys? They didn’t know which way was up!” Crutchie added with a smile.

“Hey, hey, hey. So what’s next?” Jack asks, and Davey gives a nod of acknowledgement. “Now you have to spread the word. Let the rest of the city’s newsies know about the strike.” “Hey you heard the man, let’s split up! Let’s spread the world.” 

“I’ll take Harlem!”  
“I got Midtown!”  
“I got the Bronx!”  
“And I got the Bowery.”

“Specs, you take queens.” Jack states, and Specs nods. “Tommy Boy, take the east side.” “And who wants Brooklyn?” Like clockwork, everyone, Crutchie included, though he did think it was a little silly, looked away or ducked their heads. “Oh, come on! Brooklyn! Spot Conlon’s turf!” Crutchie looked over and saw Race hiding a grin. Of course. 

“Finch.” Upon hearing their name, they looked up suddenly. “You telling me you’re scared of Brooklyn?” “I ain’t scared of no turf!” Finch shouts back, then seeing everyone watching them, quickly added. “But that Spot Conlon gets me a little jittery.” Jack sighs, then adds. “Me and Davey will take Brooklyn.” “Me? No!” Jack and Davey got into a back and forth, but was promptly interrupted by someone entering the room.

“Why is everyone so scared of Brooklyn?”

It was a girl, most of the boys got confused but also excited, watching her every move. Crutchie was indifferent, until.. “What are you doing here?” Crutchie couldn’t help but stare at Jack in shock. _ He knows her? _ Then he realized, this was the girl from the street yesterday. “Asking a question. Have you got an answer?”

“Brooklyn is the sixth largest city in the entire world. You got Brooklyn, you hit the motherlode. Say, for someone who works for the New York Sun, you are spending an awful lot of time hanging around at the World. So what’s that about, huh? _ Are you following me?_” Upon saying that, Jack ducked behind Davey, as if he was afraid of her.

“The only thing I’m following is a story. A ragtag gang of ragamuffins wants to take on the king makers of New York? Well, do you think you have a chance?” She asks, not in a demeaning manner, but a genuinely curious one. “Shouldn’t you be at the ballet?” Jack responds sarcastically. 

“Is the question too difficult? I’ll rephrase. Will the richest and most powerful men in New York give the time of day to a gang of kids who haven’t got a nickel to their name?” Crutchie stands up and makes eye contact. “Hey, you don’t gotta be insultin’. I gotta nickel.” She gives him a small smile before turning away.

“So, I guess you’re a couple of David’s looking to take on Goliath?” She asks, though it was more of a statement, with a grin. “We never said that.” Davey rebuffs. “Well, you didn’t have to. I did.” Jack approaches, suspicion in his eyes. “You know, I seen alot of papes in my day and I ain’t ever noted no girl reporters writing the hard news.” “Well, wake up to the new century! The game’s changing. Now, how about an exclusive interview?”

“Ain’t your beat entertainment?” Jack asks. “This is entertaining. So far.” She replies plainly. “Hey, what’s the last news story you wrote?” “What’s the last strike you organized?” Romeo comes strolling up with a grin on his face. “You’re outta ya league, Kelly. Methinks the lady needs to be handled by a.. real man.” “You thinks wrong, Romeo.” Romeo practically beamed, asking Jack. “How’d she know my name?” “Get outta here.” was all Jack said, shooing him off.

“I’d say we save any exclusive for a real reporter.” Davey says, giving her a look. Crutchie didn’t really care for her, but he thought they were getting a little mean. He didn’t say anything though. “Well, do you see somebody else giving you the time of day? All right. So I’m just busting out the social pages, but.. But you give me the exclusive. Let me run with the story, and I promise, I’ll get you the space.” 

Crutchie got up and moved over to her. “Hey, you really think we could be in the papes?” He felt Davey reach for his hand, and he let him. “Well, shut down a paper like the World? You’re gonna make the front page.” She says with a encouraging smile. “You want a story? Be at the circulation gate tomorrow mornin', and you’ll get one. Oh- and bring your camera, you’re gonna want to snip a picture of this!” Jack explained with a grin.

“Boys, play outside. I gotta set up for dinner and I got payin’ customers that need the tables.” Jacobi called to them. “Now come on! We got newsies to visit!” Finch states, pumping up their fist. “Hey, you won’t be shooing us off when we get our mugs in the papes!” Race responds. 

_ “And the World will know! We been keepin’ score.  
_ _ Either they gives us our rights or we gives them a war!” _

_ “We’ve been down too long, and we paid our dues.  
_ _ And the things we do today will be tomorrow’s news!” _

_ “And the die is cast, and the torch is passed.  
_ _ And the roar will rise from the streets below!” _

_ “And our ranks will grow, and grow, and grow,  
_ _ and so, the world will feel the fire and finally know!” _

“Hey, c’mon, Les! The folks are waiting.” Davey calls to his brother, and the two of them run home, Crutchie heads back to the lodging house with the rest of the newsies.

Tomorrow is gonna be a big day.


	4. Chapter 4

Crutchie was working on his sign, but he could overhear the others talking. “Is anyone else comin’?” That was Davey, “I got no clue.” and Jack. “Hey, well, you seen Spot Conlon, right?” That was Race, who, to no one’s surprise, asked about Spot. “Yeah, sure, we seen him.” “Him and about twenty of his gang.” “And them Brooklyn Boys is big!” Crutchie rolled his eyes at Les’ comment, going back to focusing on making his sign.

“No! They’ll just replace us! They need to see us stand our ground. Eh, Davey?” Jack yelled suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts. “What?” “You tell em!” Tell them what? Is it because they’re on their own? “I- Jack..” 

_ “Now.. is the time to seize the day.  
_ _ Stare down the odds and seize the day.” _

_ “Minute, by minute, that’s how you win it.  
_ _ We will find a way, but let us seize the day.” _

Crutchie finally finished his sign, coming in excitedly. “Hey, Jack! Look what I made! Good, huh?” He then enthusiastically waves his crutch with his strike sign. “Striiiiike!” “That’s great!” Race says, before adding. “That’s pitiful.” Crutchie knew Race didn’t really mean anything by it, but it still hurt. Jack put his hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright, Crutchie. I think it’s great.” “Thank you, Jack.”

“Don’t be so quick to judge! Maybe Pulitzer will see it out his window and feel sorry for us.” Les adds in a defensive matter. “Hey, Specs. Any sign of reinforcements?” Jack calls up, Specs gives a double thumbs down in response, and some of the newsies start to walk away. “Davey. Davey, come on.” 

_ “Courage cannot erase our fear,   
_ _ courage is when we face our fear.” _

_ “Tell those with power, safe in their tower.  
_ _ We will not obey..!” _

_ “Behold the brave battalion, that stands side by side.  
_ _ Too few in numbers, and too proud to hide.” _

_ “And say to the others, who did not follow through:  
_ _ You’re still our brothers, and we _ ** _will _ ** _ fight for _ _ you. _ _ ” _

Crutchie looked up at Jack expectantly. “Are we doin’ this?” “Yeah.” Crutchie smiles and nods. 

_ “Now is the time to seize the day.   
_ _ Stare down the odds and seize the day.” _

_ “Once we’ve begun if we stand as one.  
_ _ Someday becomes somehow._  
_And a prayer becomes a vow.”_

“And the strike starts right damn now!” Jack yells to the others as they head out. “The sun is up! The boids are singin’! It’s a beautiful day to crack some heads. Ain’t it? Step right up and get your papes.” Wiesel calls out in a threatening manner. “Are you working or trespassing? Yeah, what’s your pleasure?” Three newsies approach the desk, getting their papes then turning to face the newsies.

“Who are they?” Davey asks. “Scabs!” Jack yells back. “They think they can just waltz in here and take our jobs?” “We can handle em!” “Let’s soak em boys!” Three of their own newsies yell, Davey quickly intervening. “No, no, no! We all stand together! Or we don’t have a chance! Jack-” “Yeah, I know. I hear ya!” 

Jack then quickly approaches the three. “Fellas.. I know someone put youse up to this. Yeah, they probably paid you some extra money too, huh?” Jack pauses, letting out a stressed sigh. “Yeah, well it ain’t right! Pulitzer thinks we are _ gutter rats! _With no respect for nothin’, including each other. Is that who we are, huh? Well, we stab each other in the back and yeah, that’s who we are.”

Jack looks between his newsies and the scabs before continuing. “But if we stand _ together, _we can change the whole game!” Jack pauses, looking genuinely distressed. Crutchie watched with wide eyes. “And it ain’t just about us! Yeah, all across the city, there are boys and girls who ought to be out playin’ or going to school! Instead they are slavin’ to support themselves and their folks!” 

“Ain’t no crime to being poor! No, not a one of us is complainin’ that the work we do is hard. All we ask is a _ square deal. _For the sake of every kid in every sweatshop, factory, and slaughterhouse in this city, I beg you, throw down your papers.. and join the strike.” Jack finishes, so many emotions in his eyes. Les stands beside him, giving them a pleading look. “Please?”

One of the scabs got right up in the face of Jack, causing a few of the newsies to panic. “I’m with ya!” he says, as he slams his papers on the ground. 

_ “Now is the time to seize the day!”   
_ _ (“Now is the time to seize the day!”) _

_ “Answer the call, and don’t delay!”  
_ _ (“Answer the call, and don’t delay!”) _

_ “Wrongs will be righted, if we’re united,   
_ _ let us seize the day!” _

One of the two remaining scabs, they have an eyepatch, looks at Davey as they throw their papers to the ground. “You’re kidding me, right?” The other scab calls. “Hey, at the end of the day, who are ya gonna trust? Them? Or _ them?” _

_ “Now let em hear it loud and clear!”   
_ _ (“Now let em hear it loud and clear!”) _

_ “Like it or not, we’re drawing near!”  
_ _ (“Like it or not, we’re drawing near!”) _

_ “Proud and defiant, we’ll slay the giant!  
_ _ Judgement day is here!” _

The remaining scab sighs, before promptly saying. “Oh, what the hell. My father’s gonna kill me anyway!” He then throws down his papers. “Yeah!”

_ “Houston to Harlem, look what’s begun..!  
_ _ One for all and all for one!” _

“Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!  
Strike! Strike! Strike!  
Oh.. strike!” 

They then proceeded to destroy newspapers, as they cheered each other on. Crutchie came to the front of the group, Les by his side. 

“Yeah, you see this, Mr. Pulitzer?”

He and Les then tear some of the newspapers themselves, then continue to watch the others. Things don’t remain fun forever though, the Delanceys come out. The newsies manage to fight them off, thank goodness. 

_ “Now is the time to seize the day!   
_ _ They’re gonna see there’s hell to pay!” _

_ “Nothing can break us, no one can make us,  
_ _ quit before we’re done!” _

_ “One for all and all for..”  
_ _ “One for all and all for..” _  
“One for all and all for one!” 

They ran to where Katherine was waiting with her photographer friend, everyone doing unique poses or tricks. They then posed together as they got their picture. After the fact they were all celebrating, Crutchie hugged Jack and Davey with a big grin on his face.

_ “Newsies forever! Second to none!   
_ _One for all and all for.._  
_ One for all and all for..”_

Their fun is cut short for real this time, as Wiesel and the Delanceys return with some of Pulitzer’s goons. “It’s time these kids learned a lesson.” Wiesel calls out. Jack stands in front of the newsies, in a aggressive stance. “Newsies.. get em!” 

The fight breaks out, Crutchie can hardly keep up with it all. It seemed like they were actually winning. Then there was a police whistle. “It’s about time you showed up!” Romeo cried to the officer, adding. “They’re slaughtering us!” The officer then _ knocked Romeo down with his baton. _“Cheese it! It’s the bulls!” Jack yells, booking it. 

Everyone takes off, Crutchie trying to follow behind, then the Delanceys grab him. “Jack, wait for me!” He’s desperately looking around, trying to spot Jack. “Jack, help! Romeo! Finch!” “Ah, shut it, crip!” Morris slaps him then knocks him down hard. Then Snyder stands over him. “It’s off to the Refuge with you, little man.” “No! No, stop! No, please don’t!” Crutchie cries in pain as Snyder beats him down with his own crutch. 

Then he sees Jack higher above, overlooking the scene with a horrified expression. “And you, take him away!” “Crutchie!” Jack screams, blowing his cover. “There’s the ruffian!” Snyder yells, taking off after Jack, as the cop proceeds to drag him away. “Jack! Jack help!”

His cries fall on deaf ears.


	5. Chapter 5

_ “Do you wanna go to jail forever?” _

Those words echoed back to him and repeated in his head as Crutchie was being dragged to the Refuge by Snyder. He was scared, terrified even. How did things get so bad? Snyder threw him into a room, and he hit the floor with an unpleasant sounding thud. Snyder then pointed at a top bunk, which already had a couple kids on it. “That one’s yours.” He can’t- he’d have to climb that. “But it’s-” He opened his mouth, but a death glare from Snyder quickly shut him up, and then Snyder left him and the other kids to their devices.

After the guards finished messing with him, making him feel even more sore than he already was. Crutchie grabbed a pencil and paper, before forcing his way up to the top bunk, starting to write a letter.

_ “Dear Jack..  
_ _ greetings from the refuge.” _

He had to write to _ someone, _ and who better to write to than Jack? He figures what his first order of business should be.

_ “How are you? I’m okay.  
_ _ Guess I wasn’t much help yesterday.” _

_ “Snyder soaked me real good  
_ _ with my crutch.” _

Crutchie paused, realizing he never clarified who he was, quickly adding in something simple and to the point.

_ “Oh yeah, Jack.   
_ _ This is Crutchie by the way.” _

He hears a lot of shouting in the distance, and the crying of kids. This place is horrible, he knew that, from everything Jack told him. But actually being here.. being here is even _worse._

_ “These here guards, they is rude.  
_ _ They say jump, boy you jump or you’re screwed!” _

It’s true, they knowingly made him try to jump with his leg the way it was. It still hurts like hell. 

_ “But the food ain’t so bad, least so far.  
_ _ Cause so far they ain’t brung us no food!” _

Crutchie forces a laugh, it sounds dry and empty, this place having drained his optimism.

_ “I miss the rooftop..” _

He missed home, he missed his family. He missed _ Jack. _

_ “Sleeping right out in the open,  
_ _ in your penthouse in the sky.” _

So many fond memories were there, there with Jack. He wants to go home. 

_ “There’s a cool breeze blowin’, even in July.” _

_ (Dreams come true, yeah they do, _ _in Santa Fe..) _

If he closed his eyes, he saw it. The rooftop, the stars and the moon in the sky. But then a sudden shout snaps him out of it.

_ “Anyway, hey so guess what!  
_ _ There’s a secret escape plan I got.” _

_ (Where’s it say you gotta live and die here?  
_ _ Where does it say a guy can’t catch a break?) _

He thought it sounded like a pretty great idea when he came up with it. 

_ “Tie a sheet to the bed, toss the end out the window,  
_ _ climb down and take off like a shot!” _

But.. he can’t do it yet.. not right now, anyway. 

_ “Maybe though, not tonight.  
_ _ I ain’t slept, and my leg still ain’t right!” _

_ (Why should you only take what you’re given,  
_ _ why should you spend your whole life living..) _

He wouldn’t give up though. No matter what, he couldn’t give up.

_ “Hey but Pulitzer, he’s going down! And then Jack,   
_ _ I was thinking we might just go.. like you was sayin’.” _

_ (Trapped where there ain’t no future, even at seventeen.  
_ _ Breaking your back for someone else’s sake.) _

He could never forget how many nights Jack had told him about it, he’d heard it so many times, but he always listened. It seemed so _perfect. _

_Like it was the place where everyone you ever knew would be waiting._

_ “Where it’s clean and green and pretty,  
_ _ with no buildings in your way!” _

_ (If the life don't seem to suit ya, how bout a change of scene?) _

He could run, and be free.. maybe even learn to climb a tree again. He would _ love _ to climb a tree again, and bring Jack along with him.

_ “And you’re riding.. palominos, every day..” _

_ (Far from the lousy headlines, and the deadlines in between..) _

It’d be fun to ride a horse again, he thinks. He hasn’t done that in a long, long time.

_ “Once that train makes..” _ _  
_

_ (Santa Fe! My old friend, I can't spend my whole life dreaming.  
_ _ Though I know that's all I seem inclined to do.) _

He froze, realization kicking in. He looks around, and sighs softly as tears begin to form.

_ “Damn this place.” _

He hated this horrible place so much. He just wanted to go home.

_ “I’ll be fine, good as new.” _

_ (I ain't getting any younger, _ _and I wanna start brand new.) _

He always got back up again, even after what happened to his leg. He could get through this.

_ “But there’s one thing I need you to do:  
_ _ On the rooftop you said that a family looks out for each other.” _

_ (I need space, and fresh air!  
_ _ Let them laugh in my face, I don't care.) _

If he couldn’t get out soon enough, they needed to take care of each other, so they didn’t end up like him. 

_ “So you tell all the fellas from me, to protect one another!” _

_ (Save my place. I'll be there.) _

Finally feeling at peace with his letter, he begins to finish it off, a sad smile on his face.

_ (Just be real, is all I'm asking.  
_ _ Not some painting in my head.) _

_ “The end. Your friend,” _

No.. that didn’t sound right. He erases it and rewrites instead, but he doesn’t like that either, so he crosses it out and continues in smaller letters.

_“Your best friend,”  
__“Your _<strike>_best_ _friend_</strike> _lover,”_

_ ('Cause I'm dead, if I can't count on you today.) _

Only one thing left to add now, then he’d just have to find a way to get his letter to Jack.

_ (I got nothing if I ain’t got Santa Fe!) _

_ “Crutchie.” _

Specs comes to the window, and Crutchie hands him the letter with the instructions of giving it to Jack. Now all he has to do is wait. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive been waiting so long for this one
> 
> and yeah, me calling him crutchie outside of dialogue this whole time was purposeful.  
symbolism, y'know?

Things were quiet for a while. It was almost.. peaceful for once. Then he heard a knock at the window. Crutchie struggled over to it, even though he knew it was probably nothing. He opened the window, and..

“Jesse?”

Crutchie stumbled back, nearly falling from the shock. He couldn’t believe his eyes. What was _ he _doing here? He quickly pulled himself to his feet, returning to the window and raising his inner defenses. “Miles? Didn’t think I'd see ya here. Guess I can’t fall out of trees anymore, huh?” He says, forcing snark so he wasn’t vulnerable. “Jesse- Jesse, I’m not here to fight. I’m here to get you out of here.” 

Miles forces the window open, allowing for Crutchie to climb out. Miles quickly pulled him up in his arms as they descended, letting him down when they reached the ground. “Jesse, let’s go home.” “No.” Miles gave him a shocked and confused look. “I have to help the newsies, Miles. Please just help me, help _ us. _” Miles sighed, rubbing his fingers against his temple with an annoyed look. “Fine. But only for you.” 

* * *

Crutchie had stopped by the lodging to see if Jack was there, and since he wasn’t, he knew where to look. He lead Miles with him to the Bowery. “And you’re sure he’ll be here?” Miles asks, clearly suspicious. “He works with the lady that runs this joint, painting for her.” Miles nodded in acknowledgement, but Crutchie stopped as he saw they weren’t alone.

“Davey!” The aforementioned boy turned his head, eyes widening as he sees him and he hurries over. “Crutchie! But you were in the-” “I had.. help. Davey, this is.. my brother, Miles.” Davey stares at him in shock. “Brother..? But, you said you had no family!” Crutchie winced, and Miles could see the hurt on his face.

“You lied to me!” “Davey, I-” Miles wasn’t gonna let his brother be blamed, standing between the two. “Enough.” Davey and Crutchie were quiet, signalling he had their attention. “Davey, right? I get why you’d be mad that Jesse-” “You didn’t tell us your name either!” “Let me continue.” Miles said, clearly getting tired, Davey paled, and let him resume.

“I’m the reason Jesse lied. I.. we weren’t that good to each other in the past, me especially. I caused him to run away.” Guilt filled his eyes. “Don’t blame my brother for what I did to him, okay?” Davey nodded slowly. “Alright.. Can I call you Jesse, Crutchie?” He asked, the other was nervous and unsure, but nodded. “Yes, but only you and Jack, once we find and tell him.” 

“He’s here, wait for Les, he should be here with Katherine soon.” Crutchie and Miles nodded at Davey, listening in by the door. “How about lettin’ a pal know you’re alive?” Davey called out to Jack. “Why don’t I leave you with your friend.” _That was Medda,_ Crutchie thought. “Where did you go? We couldn’t find ya.” Davey asks, and the pair of brothers can make out Jack’s sigh. “You ever think I didn’t wanna be found?” Jack snaps, and Crutchie feels his throat tighten as he realizes what is probably the reason Jack is acting out like this.

“Hey, is that a real place? That Santa Fe? Hey, did you see the papes? We are front page news above the fold! Oh yes, above, the fold.” “Good for you.” Crutchie understood why, but it still angered him to hear Jack be like that to Davey. “Everyone wants to meet the famous Jack Kelly! Even Spot Conlon sent a kid over to say next time you can count on Brooklyn.” 

“Ah yes, the famous Jack Kelly who couldn’t save the person who means the most to him.” Jack snarks, heartbreak lacing his words. Crutchie turned around to see Les and Katherine approaching. “Jack, Crutchie’s-” “There he is, just like I said!” Les yells, running down to Jack with Katherine following behind. “What’s a fella gotta do to get away from you people?” “There’s no escapin’ us pal, we’re inevitable.”

Jack was about to snap back, but was promptly interrupted. “Jack, were you really gonna give up everything because of me?” Jack swore his heart was about to stop as he saw the boy on the railing watching him, an even taller boy- man? by his side. Crutchie then hurried down the stairs to him. “Crutchie! But- you were-” “My brother Miles saved me. And.. my real name is Jesse, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

Jack went silent, taking everything in, before hugging him tightly. “I’m just glad you’re here.” Jack turns at Katherine, and his anger returns. “Word is you wrote a _ great _story.” He snarks. “You look like hell..” was all Katherine could say. “Hey Jack, what’s that supposed to be?” Les asks, gesturing to the painting. “It’s Santa Fe.” Davey responds. 

“Oh, I gotta tell you Jack. This whole ‘Go West Young Man!’ routine is getting tired. Even Horace Greeley moved back to New York.” Katherine says with a sigh. “Yes he did. And then he died.” Les adds, prompting Davey to hush him. “Aren’t reporters supposed to be uh, non-partisan?” Jack asks, dripping with sarcasm. “Ask a reporter. Pulitzer’s had me blacklisted from every news desk in town.” Les popped in between them. “Can we table the palaver and get back to business?! Will Medda let us have the theater, Davey?” 

“It’s what I’ve been trying to tell you! We wanna hold a rally, a citywide meeting where every newsie gets a say _ and _a vote. And.. we do it after working hours so no one loses a day’s pay. Smart?” Davey explains, and Jack rolls his eyes. “Yeah, smart enough to get you committed to a padded room.” “The guy who paints places he’s never seen is calling us crazy?” Katherine asks. 

“You wanna see a place I seen, huh? How about this?” He spins around his painting, showing a new one depicting a giant boot about to crush Newsies Square. “Newsies Square, thanks to my big mouth, filled to overflowing with failure. Kids hurt, others arrested.” Crutchie winced again, knowing Jack was talking about him. “Lighten up, no one died!” Davey responded, though he quickly regretted it.

“Oh? Is that what you’re aiming for?” Davey quickly shook his head, but Jack went on. “No, no, go on. You call me a quitter, you call me a coward, there ain’t no way I’m putting _ Jesse _ or those kids back in danger.” Cru- _ Jesse _ felt his heart speed up as Jack called him his real name. “We’re doing something that’s never been done before! How could that _ not _be dangerous? It’s not about pennies, Jack! You said it yourself. My family wouldn’t be in the mess we’re in if my father had a union. This is a fight we _have_ to _**win!**_” 

“If I wanted a sermon, I would show up for church!” Jack snaps back. 

“Tell me how quitting would’ve done Jesse _ any _ good?” Davey says suddenly, throwing Jack completely off. Jack was speechless. “Exactly.” 

_ “So, here’s how it goes once we win- and we will be winning!  
_ _ Make no mistake.” _

“We’ll be what?”

_ “We’re already winning!” _

“Oh, right.”

_ “And we tell them straight out:  
_ _ They give us our rights or they’ll keep getting pounded!” _

“Dave, what the hell? Did they bust out your brains or something?  
As I recall, Dave, we all got our asses kicked. They won!”

_ “Won the battle!” _

“Oh, c’mon!”

_ “Jackie, think about it! We’ve got them surrounded!” _

Jesse watches the two go back and forth. Miles is watching all of them from the back, keeping his distance.

“Here’s what I think: Joe’s a jerk, he’s a rattlesnake.”

_ “You’re right! And you know why a snake starts to rattle?” _

“No, why?”

_ “Cause he’s scared!” _

“Sure.”

_ “Go and look it up, the poor guy’s head is spinning!_

_Why would he send for the goons, an entire army?_   
_Dozens of goons, plus the cops, and-”_

_ “You know you may be right!” _

_ “Thank you, God!” _

_ “If he wasn’t afraid..” _

_ “Exactly!” _

_ “He knows we’re winning!” _

Jesse took one last look at his brother, before joining the pair alongside Katherine and Les.

_ “Get those kids to see we’re circling victory.  
_ _ And watch what happens!” _

Katherine smiled at Jesse, and he smiled back. She really wasn’t that bad. 

_ “We’re doing something no one’s even tried.  
_ _ And yes, we’re terrified, but watch what happens!” _

Miles had a small smile on his face watching the group, His brother found good people. Jack looked at Jesse and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

_ “You can’t undo the past..” _

_ “So just move on!” _

_ “And stay on track!”  
_ _ (“Stay on track!”) _

_ “Cause Humpty Dumpty is about to crack!” _

Jesse put his hand over Jack’s, smiling at him.

_ “We’ve got faith.” _

Davey put his hand on Jesse’s shoulder and nodded at Jack.

_ “We’ve got the plan.” _

Les excitedly gestured and pointed at Jack.

_ “And we’ve got Jack!” _

_ “So just watch what happens, we’re back!” _

_ “And I’ve got a date!” _

Miles smirked from afar and Jesse laughed as Jack and Davey gently smacked Les with their caps. Pulitzer may have won the battle, but they were sure they’d win the war.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

Jack sat in Pulitzer’s basement, head in his hands as the weight of what he’d found out felt like it was gonna crush him. He knew what he had to do, for the sake of those he cares about. 

He has no other choice.

* * *

_ “Newsies need our help today!”  
_ _ (“Newsies need our help today!”) _

_ “Tell em Brooklyn’s on the way!”  
_ _ (“Tell em Brooklyn’s on the way!”) _

_ “We’re from (Brooklyn!)”  
_ _ “We are (newsies!)” _

_ “We are Brooklyn newsies!” _

_ “Just got word that our buddies is hurtin’,  
_ _ facin’ total disaster for certain.” _

_ “That’s our cue boys, it’s time to go slummin’!  
_ _ Hey Manhattan, the cavalry’s comin’!” _

_ “Have no fear!”  
_ _ (“You know we got your back from way back.”) _

_ “Brooklyn’s here!”  
_ _ (“We’ll get your pay back with some payback!”) _

_ “We’re the boys from the beaches of Brighton.  
_ _ Prospect Park and the navy yard pier.” _

_ “Strikes ain’t fun, but they sure is exciting!  
_ _ Loud and clear, Brooklyn’s here!” _

Everyone had gathered around to watch, Brooklyn really had come through for them. Jesse saw that Race, as well as a few other Manhattan newsies, were standing with Brooklyn. But Race was standing next to Spot. Of course.

_ “Borough what gave me birth!”  
_ _ (“Friendliest place on earth!”) _

_ “Pay us a visit and see what we means,  
_ _ and when ya do.. (when ya do..)_  
_We’ll kick ya halfway to Queens!”_

_ “Now them soakers is in for a soakin’!  
What a sad way to end a career!” _

_ “They’s a joke, but they thinks we’re jokin’.  
_ _ Loud and clear!” _

“Manhattan’s here!” Jesse and the other Manhattan newsies yelled out, holding up signs.

“Flushing’s here!”  
“Richmond’s here!”   
“Woodside’s here!”

“So’s the Bronx!” calls out a small girl, sticking out her tongue proudly. The rest of the newsies cheered as Spot Conlon came out.

_ “Brooklyn’s here!   
_ _ Loud and clear, we is here!” _

“Welcome newsies of New York City!” Medda calls, voice booming. “Welcome to my theater, and your revolution!” “And let’s hear it for Spot Conlon and Brooklyn!” Davey adds, leading to all the newsies clapping, till Spot signals for them to be quiet. “Let’s see what Pulitzer’s gotta say to ya now.” 

“Hey Davey, where’s Jack?” Finch asks, leading to more newsies asking as well, they then start chanting his name. That’s when Jesse notices that Jack really isn’t here and starts to worry. _ Where is he? _He sees Medda and Davey talking, Medda encouraging him to speak in Jack’s place it seems.

“Alright. Alright! Newsies of New York! Look at what we’ve done. We got newsies from every pape and every neighborhood here tonight! Tonight, you’re making history!” Davey says, nervousness wavering. “Tonight, we declare that we are just as much a part of the newspaper as any reporter or editor! We are done bein’ treated like kids. From now on, they will treat us as equals! Alright?”

He gets some mixed messages, but Jesse is vocal with his cheers, grinning when he sees the smile form on Davey’s face. “You wanna be talked to like an adult? Start actin’ like one.” Jesse’s eyes widen as he gets up out of his seat and hurries to the two of them. “Jack.” Jesse breathes, thinking he can finally relax. 

“Alright.. Alright! Pulitzer raised the price of papes without so much as a word to us and that was a lousy thing to do.” Jesse and Davey nod, as do the other newsies. “So we got mad and we showed ‘em we ain’t gonna be pushed around. So we go on strike. And then what happens? Well, Pulitzer lowers the price of papes so’s we’ll go back to work.”

The newsies once again voice their agreement, but then Jack hushes them in a similar manner to Spot. “And then a few weeks after that, he hikes up his price again, and don’t think he won’t. So what do we do then? And what do we do when he decides to raise his price again after that? Fellas, we gotta be realistic here. If we don’t work, we don’t get paid. How many days can you go without making money? Huh? Believe me, however long, Pulitzer can go longer.”

Jesse’s face falls, and so does Davey’s, the two giving each other a look. Miles gets up from his seat in the back and begins to approach the stage where the three are standing. “But I have spoken with Mr. Pulitzer.” _ What? _“And he.. he has given me his word. If we disband the Union-” That’s it. “Jack! What the heck’s goin’ on?!” Jesse cries, grabbing his hand. Jack pulls his hand away. “This doesn’t involve you.” Miles picks up his pace as he sees the look of utter heartbreak on his brother’s face, climbing past the other newsies.

Jack sighs, continuing where he left off. “He will not raise prices again for two years. He will even put that in writing. Now, I say we take the deal. We go back to work knowing our price is secure-” Jack can’t even finish as he’s overshadowed by the yells of angry newsies. A man in a suit shows up, tips Jack a stack of cash, and leaves. Spot shoves him across the room in anger. 

Davey is frozen in shock. “Davey-” Davey quickly leaves before Jack can say anything to him, pulling his brother with him. Jack turns to Jesse, who hasn’t said a word since Jack said to him what he did. Miles gets to the stage, approaching Jack in a threatening manner as Jack backs away quickly. Jesse grabs his brother’s hand. “Let’s go, Miles.” “But he-” “Let’s _ go, _ Miles.” Miles begrudgingly complies, and Jesse doesn’t stop once to look back at Jack. 

In trying to protect those he cared about, he scared them away.

* * *

“I.. I’m sorry, Jesse.” Miles says, awkwardly. “For what? You didn’t turn on us and everything we worked on for a stack of cash.” Jesse says, angrily kicking a rock. “If you don’t wanna stay at the lodging house tonight, don't forget that I _do_ have a small apartment.” Miles says comfortingly. “That’d be nice.. but I have some stuff I want to get first. Meet me out front after?” Jesse responds, to which Miles nods.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably the gayest thing ive ever written

Jesse stood on the roof, gathering his things into a small bag, when he sees Jack’s drawings, looking at them with wide eyes. He hears the sound of someone running approaching, and pales as he realizes. “Jesse? I never said you could go through those.” He says angrily as he snatches the papers out of his hands.

“You don’t get to call me that.” Jesse snaps back, bitterness lacing his words. He sees the guilt in Jack’s eyes, but he can’t really sympathize. “Those are drawings of the refuge, right, Jack? I remember you getting sent there before, said you were stealin’ when ya got back.” Jesse says, causing Jack to raise an eyebrow.

“You were willin’ to go to _ jail _ for those kids, so why would you turn your back on them, on _ me_, now?!” Jesse yelled as he stood up. “Did you really cave for the money?” Jesse asks again, with a softer, but still visibly betrayed tone. “No, I did it for _ you._” _ What? _“Jack-” “I went to rub our plan in Pulitzer's face like an idiot..” He explains. “But Pulitzer threatened you and Davey and Les, then Snyder was there.. He basically said if he caught you again he’d..” Jack mimes a 'cutting off head' gesture with his thumb. “I’m sorry, Crutchie.”

“Jesse. You can call me Jesse. I’m sorry I said you couldn’t. But, Jack..” Jesse begins, taking in what Jack told him. “I’m willing to fight for this strike, Jack. I’m willing to fight for _ you. _Because I..-” Jesse didn’t get to finish before Jack cut him off with a kiss before pulling away. “I-I guess it’s mutual, then.” 

“Standin’ here... tonight, lookin’ at you, I.. Look, I’m scared tomorrow’s gonna come and change everything. If there was a way I could grab hold of somethin’.. Just to make time stop, so’s I could just keep on lookin’ at you.” Jack says, in the softest tone Jesse’s ever head him speak in. Jesse feels his smile spread across his face. “You saved my life, Jack Kelly. I never even saw it coming.” “For sure..?” Jack asks, uncertainty in his eyes. “For sure.” 

_ “Till the moment you found me, I thought I knew what love was.  
_ _ Now I’ve learned what is true, that love will do what it does.” _

_ “The world finds ways to sting you, and then one day,  
_ _ decides to bring you something to believe in for even a night.” _

_ “One night may be forever, but that’s alright.  
_ _ That’s alright.” _

_ “And if you’re gone tomorrow, what was ours still will be.  
_ _ I have something to believe in, now that I know you believe in me.” _

Jesse looks at Jack, giving him a big smile before he turns to look over the city.

_ “We was never meant to meet, and then we meet. Who knows why?  
_ _ One more stranger on the street, just someone sweet passing by.” _

_ “An angel come to save me, who didn’t even know he gave me  
_ _ something to believe in, for even a day.” _

_ “One day may be forever, but that’s okay.  
_ _ That’s okay.” _

Jesse laughs, and Jack can feel it light up his dark night. “I think _ you’re _ the angel who came to save _ me, _Jack. Who knows what woulda happened to me, if ya hadn’t found me.”

_ “And if I’m gone tomorrow, what was ours still will be.  
_ _ I have something to believe in, now that I know you believed in me.” _

_ “Do you know what I believe in?  
_ _ Look into my eyes and see..” _

Jack and Jesse stared at each other longingly. “If things were different..” Jack says with a sigh. “if you weren’t going to Santa Fe.” Jesse says with a smirk. “You know I’d take you with me! If your brother wasn’t after my head.” Jesse smirks again, raising an eyebrow. “You’re not really scared of my brother.” Jack shakes his head. “No. I am.. pretty scared of you.” Jesse laughs, grabbing his hand. “Don’t be!” 

_ “And if I’m gone tomorrow.”  
_ _ “What was ours still will be!” _

_ “I have something to believe in,   
_ _ now that I know you believed in me!” _

_ “I have something to believe in!”  
_ _ “Now that I know that you believed in me!” _

The two pulled each other into a loving embrace, unaware that there was someone who overheard the whole thing. That someone had their heart broken, but they quickly left when they heard someone else approaching. “Hey boys!” Katherine called. Jesse turned and waved to her. “Jack, I’m so sorry about what happened with my dad, but I’m here to help!”

“What is she..?” “She’s Pulitzer’s daughter, she ratted us out to her father.” Jesse’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?” “My father has eyes on every corner of this city, he doesn’t need me spying on him. I also never lied, I just didn’t tell you everything.” She says with a sigh, before pulling out her paper. “I have a plan.”

“Oh, really?” Jack says, raising an eyebrow. “What? Only you can have a plan, Jack? Or is it because I’m a girl?” Katherine snarked right back. “I never said-” “This would be a good time to shut up!” Jesse laughs, before adding. “You should probably listen to her.” Katherine smiles and nods.

“Being boss doesn’t mean you have all the answers, it just means you’re smart enough to recognize the right one when you hear it. The strike was your idea, the rally was Davey’s, and mine will take us to the finish line! Deal with it!” Katherine says, proudly showing it off to read.

Jesse quickly reads the whole thing, eyes lighting up. “Katherine, this is perfect.” Jack reads it, and an idea quickly forms. “I think I have some drawings that could work with this.” Jesse nods. “Now, we only have one problem.. got no way to print it.” Jack says. “There has to be atleast _ one _press my father doesn’t control.” Katherine adds. 

“Oh.. oh no.” Jack says suddenly. “What?” Katherine and Jesse say in unison. Jack starts laughing. “I know where there’s a printing press, no one would ever _ think _we’d use! Get every newsie in newsie square at dawn.” 

“Jesse? What’s taking so long?” Jesse pales. “Miles!” Jesse calls down to him, waving. Miles climbed up and joined them, surprised to see Jack there. “I uh, I worked everything out with Jack!” Miles gives an exhausted sigh, before nodding. “That’s great, what now?” “We have a plan on how we’re going to win! Will you help us?” Miles nods. “I uh, was talking to the other newsies while I waited. I think I get it now.” 

“Alright boys, let’s go! We have a strike to win!”


	9. Chapter 9

_ “Now is the time to seize the day,  
_ _ stare down the odds and seize the day.” _

_ “Minute by minute that's how you win it,  
_ _ we will find a way. But let us seize the day.” _

Jack, Katherine, Jesse, and Miles headed down into the basement. “I’ll get the lights, you guys get the windows unlocked!” Katherine calls, heading for the light switch. “We’ve got enough keys for the entire building. Hey, has someone been pickin’ Daddy’s pockets?” Jack teasingly asks her. “The janitor’s been working here since he was eight and hasn’t had a raise in 20 years. He’s with us 100 percent!” 

Katherine turns on the lights, revealing just how big the basement is. Miles heads down to the lower section, getting a good look around. Davey comes in, whistling when he sees it. “Hey, Davey!” Jesse calls with a smile as he hurried to him. “Hey, Jesse. I guess everything worked out with Jack?” Jesse nods, beaming. “Yeah!” 

Jack approaches the pair. “You bring enough fellas to keep us covered, Davey?” “We could hold a hoedown in here and no one would be the wiser!” Davey responds, getting a laugh out of the two of them. Jack is about to turn and head down the stairs, but Davey puts his hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Davey stammers. “It’s good to have you back again.” Jack is quiet for a moment, before sarcastically responding. “Shaddup.” Jack then goes down the stairs, leaving Jesse and Davey. “I’m really happy to see you, actually.” Jesse says, putting his hand on his arm. “I know we can win this.” Jesse smiles again and pulls away as he goes and hops down the stairs to follow Jack.

“Here she is, boys!” Katherine calls, addressing the printing press. “Now just think, while my father snores blissfully in his bed, we will be using his very own press to bring him down!” Jack nods, jokingly nervous smile on his face. “Remind me to stay on your good side.” A few more newsies begin to pile in, including Race. “Hey, is this what they print the papes on?” 

“I can see why they tossed this old girl down to the cellar but I think she’ll do the job!” A boy in a suit says, and Jesse notices its the boy that Katherine was with when they first saw her on the street. “Oh! Guys, this is Darcy, he knows everything there is to know about printing.” Katherine adds, smiling. Jack goes to spit shake on instinct, then quickly corrects his mistake. “I’m sorry.”

Jesse rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his face. “You work for one of the papes?” Jack asks. “My father owns The Trib!” Jack’s eyes go wide. “Woah. Woah!” Another boy in a suit comes out, putting his hand on Darcy’s shoulder, smiling at him. “And this is Bill. He’ll be typesetting the article for us.” Katherine says introducing him.

“Bill? So I suppose you’re the son of William Randolph Hearst?” Jack says sarcastically. “And proud to be part of your revolution!” Bill replies, throwing Jack for a loop. “A-Ain’t that somethin’..?” Davey seems utterly thrown off as well. 

Jesse laughs in response, approaching the group. “Thank you for bringing them, Katherine.” Katherine beams at the praise. Davey joins the group, adding in. “My sister Sarah is getting the people she works with to help us as well.” Katherine grin gets even bigger. “That’s amazing! Now, in the words of the little one, can we table the palaver and get back to business?” Darcy looks up from the press and nods. “A little grease, and she’ll be good as gold.” 

“Alright, here’s how it’ll work.” Davey begins, “As we print the papes, Race, you’ll let the fellas in and they’ll spread em to every workin’ kid in New York.” Jack tossed the keys to Race, who nodded and headed upstairs to start unlocking things for people to get in. “After that..” Davey starts, “After that, it’s up to them.” Jack finishes.

_ “There’s change coming once and for all,  
_ _ you makes the front page, and man, you is major news.” _

Davey stood by Jack, putting a hand on his shoulder, the two nodded at each other.

_ “Tomorrow they’ll see what we are.” _

Jesse joined the group, making their trio complete again. 

_ “And sure as a star..” _

They put their hands together, locking eyes knowingly.

_ “We ain’t come this far.. to lose.” _

“Here they cooooome!” Race shouts, and newsies come pouring in. “Right, bring em in!” Jack shouts back. “Let’s go boys!” Another newsie shouts. “Come on boys, let’s go!” Race shouts again, the amount of newsies coming increases. 

_ “This is the story we needed to write,  
_ _ as we kept out of sight, but no more!” _

_ “In a few hours, by dawn’s early light,   
_ _ we’ll be ready to fight us a war!” _

_ “This time we’re in it to stay,   
_ _ talk about seizing the day!” _

Jack stood and looked over all the newsies that were helping make the press print, collecting the already printed papes, and more. 

_ “Write it in ink or in blood, it’s the same either way.  
_ _ They’re gonna damn well pay!” _

_ “See old man Pulitzer snug in his bed,  
_ _ he don’t care if we’re dead or alive!” _

_ “Three satin pillows are under his head,  
_ _ while we’s beggin’ for bread to survive!” _

_ “Joe, you can stop counting sheep,   
_ _ we’re gonna sing ya to sleep!” _

_ “You’ve got your thugs with their sticks and their slugs.  
_ _ Yeah! But we got a promise to keep!” _

Jack pumped up his fist, shouting to the group again.

_ “Once and for all, if they don’t mind their manners,  
_ _ we’ll bleed em!”_  
_(“Bleed em!”)_

Race and Jesse stood together, Jesse raising his remade strike sign.

_ “Once and for all, we won’t carry no banners  
_ _ that don’t spell freedom!” _

_ “Finally we’re raising the stakes, this time whatever it takes!  
_ _ This time the union awakes, once and for all!” _

Katherine approached the group, holding her paper. “In the words of Union Leader Jack Kelly,” she begins, gesturing to him as the other newsies clap. “‘We will work with you, we will even work _ for _ you, but we _ will _be paid, and treated as valuable members of your organization!’ Riveting stuff, huh?” Jack nods. 

“Hey, get goin’, you got a very important man to see.” Miles approached her. “I’m coming too, Katherine.” Katherine nods, and Jesse put his hand on his brother’s arm as a silent good luck of sorts. “Hey, keep your fingers crossed, okay?” Katherine says, giving the other three a grin. “For us too.” Jack adds, all of them crossing their fingers. “Let’s go, Miles.” 

“C’mon Jesse, let’s go join the others.” Jack says, and heads back to the group, Jesse close behind. Davey watching them from afar.

_ “This is for kids shining shoes in the street,   
_ _ with no shoes on their feet everyday.” _

_ “This is for guys sweating blood in the shops,   
_ _ while their bosses and cops look away.” _

_ “I’m seeing kids standing tall,  
_ _ glaring and raring to brawl!” _

_ “Armies of guys who are sick of the lies,  
_ _ getting ready to rise to the call!” _

_ “Once and for all there’ll be blood on the wall  
_ _ if they doubt us!” _

_ “They think they’re running this town,   
_ _ but this town will _ _ shut down without us!__” _

Newsies are starting to head out, but they’re not all done yet.

_ “Ten thousand kids in the square,  
_ _ ten thousand fists in the air!” _

_ “Joe, you is gonna play fair, once and for all!” _

_ “Once and for all! Once and for all!  
_ _ Once and for all! Once and for all!_  
_Once and for all! Once and for all!”_

_ “There’s change coming once and for all!  
_ _ You’re getting too old, too weak to keep holding on!” _

_ “A new world is gunning for you!   
_ _ And Joe, we is too! ‘Till once and for all..” _

_ “You’re gone!” _

Jack, Jesse, and Davey stand together, looking between each other and nodding. It all came down to this. 

_ “Once and for all..!”   
_

_“Once and for all!” _

_ “Once and for all!” _

_ “Once and _ _ for all!” _

They had to go pay a little _visit _ to Mr. Pulitzer. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jack runs ahead, causing one of Pulitzer’s staff to shout “You can’t just barge in here!”, with Jesse, Spot, and Davey close behind. “Mornin’, gents!” Jack called, slamming the newspaper on Pulitzer’s desk. “You’re behind this. We had a deal!” Pulitzer shouts aggressively. “And it came with a money back guarantee! And thank you for your lesson on the powers of the press.” Jack smirks, flipping the stack of money onto his desk.

“Did you read this boss? These kids put out a pretty good paper! Very convincing.” Jesse couldn’t help but smirk, even his own _ personal staff _ thought the paper was good. Jack had found his way into one of the office chairs, sitting in it like he owned it. “No doubt written by my daughter. I demand to know who defied my ban on printing strike material.” Jack gasped dramatically. “No, we’re your loyal employees! We would _ never _take our business elsewhere!”

“..That old printing press in the cellar.” One of the staff members says, causing the other to make a ‘o’ shape with her mouth. “I made you the offer of a lifetime. Anyone who does not act in his own self interest is a fool!” Pulitzer shouts again, a threatening and booming voice. “What’s that make you?!” Davey shouts back, causing Pulitzer to look up in shock, Jesse stands by his side. 

“This all began because you wanted to sell more papers. But now your circulation is down 70 percent. Why didn’t you just come talk to us?” Jesse rolls his eyes. “Because he’s _ Joseph Pulitzer_, he wouldn’t give nobodies like us the power to influence him." Jack got up out of the chair. “A very wise reporter told us, though, that a real boss don’t need all the answers, no, just the smarts to snatch up the right one when he hears it.”

_ “..Now is the time to seize the day.” _

The faint singing outside drew them to the window.

_ “Stare down the odds and seize the day._   
_ Minute by minute that’s how you win it._   
_We will find a way, but let us seize the day.”_

“Have a look out there, Mr. Pulitzer.” Spot began, “incase you haven’t figured it out, we got you surrounded.” The boys all took off their caps and waved down to their friends. Jack turned and smirked at Pulitzer. “New York is closed for business. Paralyzed. You can’t get a paper or a shoe shine. You can’t send a message, ride an elevator or cross the Brooklyn Bridge. Hell, you can’t even get out of your own office. So what’s your next move?”

Jesse smiled at the sound of people approaching, one of the staff members came running in ahead of the group. “Mr. Pulitzer! The mayor is here along with your daughter, and oh! You won’t believe who else!” Medda, Katherine, Miles, and the Mayor came in. Miles waved to his brother with a small grin on his face. 

“Good morning, Mr. Pulitzer. I trust you know the Governor.” at the mention of his title, _Theodore Roosevelt _ walked in, causing Jesse to muffle a squeal. Miles made his way over, laughing at his brother’s awestruck face. “Ya did it!” Jesse whisper-shouted and hugged him, excitement and surprise in his eyes. “You guys really did it!” 

“Governor Roosevelt?” Pulitzer said, his voice almost a growl. “Joseph, Joseph, Joseph. What have you done now?” Roosevelt says, in a reprimanding but unsurprised tone. “I’m certain when you hear my explanation, you’ll know exactly-” Pulitzer began, but Roosevelt wouldn’t let him finish.

“Thanks to Miss Medda Larkin bringing your daughter and her friend to my office, I already have a thorough grasp of the situation. Graphic illustrations included. ‘Bully’ is the expression I usually employ to show approval. But in your case, I simply mean.. _ bully.” _Roosevelt then gestured to Jack, who along with Davey had made his way to Jesse and Miles. “And is this the boy of whom you spoke?” Jack pulled away from their group as Katherine nodded. 

“How are you son? I’m told we once shared a carriage ride!” “T-The pleasure’s mine, Mr. Governor.” Jack stammers, holding out his hand, not expecting Roosevelt to _ actually shake it back. _ Jack hurried over to Jesse and Davey, who looked equally excited and surprised as he did. “Oh my _ God_.”

“Well, Joe, don’t just stand there and let those children sing.. _ endlessly. _ Give em the good news!” Roosevelt called with a hearty laugh. “What good news?” Pulitzer inquired. “That you’ve come to your senses and decided to roll back prices! Unless of course, you want to invite a full state Senate investigation into your employment practices.” “You _ wouldn’t dare._”

“After the pressure you wielded to keep me from office? I’d do it with a smile!” At the mention of that, Jesse pulled away and over to the governor. “I wasn’t there when it happened, but Mr. Snyder who runs the Refuge threatened Jack and told him that he was going to kill me.” Roosevelt’s eyes widened, and Miles looked furious. “He _ did? _ And, how old are you, boy?” Roosevelt asked, and Jesse took off his cap. “Seventeen, your highness.” 

“I’ll make sure that he is punished, young man.” Roosevelt says in a gentle tone, giving Joseph a glare before going back to a neutral expression. “Come along, Joseph, there’s only one thing worse than a hard heart. And that’s a soft head. And think of the happiness you’ll bring those children!” At the silence, Roosevelt adds. “He doesn’t do happiness, does he?”

“Mr. Kelly, if I may speak to you.. _ alone. _” Pulitzer says, and Jesse grabbed Jack’s hand, worry in his eyes. “Don’t worry, I got this.” Jesse nervously nodded, and began to leave the room. Roosevelt put his hand on Jesse’s shoulder. “Young man-” “Jesse.” Jesse quicky informs, and he smiles. “Jesse, would you like to come with me to free the children at the refuge?” Jesse beamed, and quickly nodded. Miles and Davey looked over to him, and Jesse smiles and mouths: ‘Meet you two at the square.’


	11. Finale

Roosevelt and Jesse had gone through and freed all of the refuge’s captives. Roosevelt pulled Jesse aside. “Alright, let’s head to the square, I’ll call you out and announce the end of the Refuge.” Jesse nodded, and lead the rest of the kids to the square. 

_ “And the world will know, we’ve been keeping score,   
_ _ either they gives us our rights or we gives them a war!” _

_ “We’ve been down too long,  
_ _ and we’ve paid our dues..” _

Jesse turned to the rest of the refuge members and smiled as he softly sung along.

_“And the things we do today will be tomorrow’s news!” _

_ “And the die is cast, and the torch is passed.  
_ _ And our roar will rise, from the streets below..” _

“We’re just about there, fellas! We just need to wait for Roosevelt’s cue.” Jesse informs the group.

_ “And our ranks will grow and grow and grow and grow and-” _

“Newsies of New York City.. we’ve won!”

Jack’s voice echoed out into the streets, and Jesse couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. They did it! Jesse and the other kids huddled around a corner, watching Jack.

“And now I would like to introduce my very own personal pal,  
Governor Theodore Roosevelt himself!”

The crowd cheered and hollered for him. He really was an amazing man. 

“Each generation must, at the height of its power, step aside and invite the young to share the day. You have laid claim to our world and I believe the future, in your hands, will be bright and prosperous!” Roosevelt then turned to Jack. “Your drawing, son, brought another matter to bear. Officers, if you please!” The officers then nudged Jesse and the refuge kids forward, the kids came running into the square, Jesse close behind. 

“Hey Jack, look! It’s Crutchie!” He hears Race shout, smiling fondly at his newsie name. The newsies who hadn’t seen his return at the rally scrambled over “Hiya, fellas! Ya miss me?” The newsies all cheered for him, including his brother. Jack hurried down, pulling him into a tight hug. “We won, Jesse.” Jesse smiled and nodded. “And, look what I got for ya’s, a gift straight from the Refuge! Bring ‘im in, fellas!”

A pair of cops pulled into the square, holding down Snyder. “Jack, with those drawings, you’ve made an eloquent argument for shutting down the Refuge. Be assured that Mr. Snyder’s abuses will be fully investigated. Officers, take him away!” Roosevelt called out, but Jesse quickly intervened. “Oh, please, your highness! May I do the honors?” Roosevelt smiled and nodded.

“You have _ got _to be joking!” Snyder yelled as Jesse handcuffed him. “Oh yeah, and you’ll be laughing. All the way to the pen, little man! So long, sucker!” He yelled, smacking Snyder with his crutch before the cops took him away. Davey pulled out of the crowd and ran towards him and Jack. “I’m so proud of you. Both of you.” Davey stammered. “What?” He asked when Jesse laughed in response. “You should be proud of yourself too, Davey. We couldn't have done it without ya. We’re not complete without you.” 

“I can’t help thinking, if one of your drawings convinced the Governor to shut down the Refuge, what might a daily political cartoon do to expose the dealings in our own government’s back rooms? What do you say, Teddy? Care to let this young man’s artistry shine a lantern behind your closed doors?” Pulitzer asked, with a bit of a laugh. 

“Hey, don’t sweat it, Gov. With the strike settled, I should be hitting the road.” Jack said suddenly in response. “Don’t you ever get tired of singing the same old tune? What’s Santa Fe got that New York ain’t? Tarantulas?” Davey called out to him in response, and Jesse quickly added. “Better yet, what’s New York got that Santa Fe ain’t? New York’s got us,” he then grabbed Jack’s hand “and we’re family.” Jack knew what he meant. 

“Wherever you go, Jack, I’m there. Right by your side.” Jesse says, and Davey nods. “Me too.” “For sure?” Jack asks softly. “For sure.” Jesse and Davey say in response. 

_ “Don’t take much to be a dreamer.. All you do is close your eyes.   
_ _ But some made up world is all you ever see.” _

_ “Now my eyes is finally open, and my dreams they’s average size.   
_ _ But they don’t much matter, if you ain’t with me.” _

Jack then grabbed and pulled Jesse and Davey into a tight embrace, and when they pulled out Davey jokingly remarked. “Well Jack, are you in or you out?” All the other newsies start yelling at him and he laughs and shrugs. “I mean. I been busy, right?” Jack then makes his way to the money box, slamming his hand on it triumphantly before returning to Jesse and Davey.

_ “We’ll all be out there! Carrying the banner man to man!  
_ _ We’re always out there! Soakin’ every sucker that we can!” _

_ “Here’s the headline: ‘Newsies on a mission!’  
_ _ Kill the competition! Sell the next edition!” _

_ “We’ll be out there! Carrying the banner!”  
_ _ “See us out there! Carrying the banner!”_  
_“We’re always out there! Carrying the banner!”_

_ “Look at me, I’m the King of New York!” _

_ “Suddenly, I’m respectable, staring right atcha,  
_ _ lousy with stature!” _

_ “Glory be, I’m the King of New York!” _

_ “Victory!” _

_ “Front page story, guts and glory,  
_ _ I’m the King..” _

The three boys smiled and laughed as Jack held Jesse up in the air with Davey supporting him, and Jesse holding his crutch up proudly. 

_ “of New York!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, we finally finished it fellas. i'm almost sad to see it go.
> 
> but, not to worry, as i do have more things planned, including oneshots and a time skip epilogue that might or might not involve a certain girl's most beautiful day. in due time.
> 
> till then, carrying the banner.


End file.
